extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Poland
General Information Barbarian Tribe (before 850) Feudal Monarchy (850-1382, 1444-1447) Elective Monarchy (1382-1444, then until 1919) Socialist State (1945-1989) Socialist Republic (1989) Constitutional Republic (1919-1936, 1990-present) |religion = Slavic (550-850) Catholic (850-1919) Secular (1919-present) |culture = Polish (West Slavic)|tech_group = Eastern (before 1919) Western (since 1919)|rank = Kingdom|tag = POL|development = 531 (Present Day) |capital = Poznan (254) (550-960, 1138-1319) Krakow (262) (960-1138, 1320-1595) Warsaw (257) (1595-present) }} Poland is playable from January 1st 550 to July 1st 1569. Poland is later playable for a short time (1807-1814) during Revolutionary France and the Napoleonic Wars. Poland will be independent from foreign rule after WWI, and will be playable from 1919 to 1939, where Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union both invade Poland from the east and the west. After WWII, Poland will be playable from February 23rd, 1945 to the present. Poland later joins the European Union in 2004. See also: Lithuania, Silesia, Bohemia, Teutonic Order, Commonwealth, Germany, Austria, Russia, Soviet Union, East Germany, Czechoslovakia, Czechia, Slovakia, Hungary Form Poland (Form Polish Nation) *Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Polish *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Silesian *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Krakau (262), Warszawa (257), Poznan (254), Kalisz (255), Sieradz (258), Sandomierz (259), and Leczyca (1939) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Poland ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Change Primary Culture to Polish ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Polish Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form The Commonwealth Requirements: * Is Poland * Leads personal union over Lithuania * Lithuania has 40 provinces or less * Is not ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Commonwealth ** European Union *Does not exist: ** Commonwealth ** Mazovia * Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Has at least 1 Stability * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Owns core provinces: Gdansk (43), Warszawa (257), Krakow (262), Malbork (1841) Upon enactment: *Change country to the Commonwealth. * Inherit Lithuania * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on all non-owned provinces of the Polish region and White Ruthenian, Lithuanian, and Pripyat areas. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain 1 base tax in a random owned province with Polish culture. Strategy Present Day Poland starts in a relatively good position. You are decently sized, a member of the EU, many potential alliances, and great routes for expansion. Fabricating and declaring war on Slovakia will be very beneficial for your manpower and economy. Germany is going to be the biggest annoyance to Poland throughout your game, so do whatever you can to weaken them. However, in order declare war against members of the European Union, you must leave the EU via decision. If you are stronger than the Germans, or if Germany is distracted in a war, taking Berlin should be easy! It's right on your border! Polish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # −10% Cavalry Cost # +1 Max Promoted Cultures Ideas: # Promote the Folwark System: +10% Production Efficiency # Nihil Novi: −10% Stability Cost Modifier & -0.02% Monthly War Exhaustion # Piechota Wybraniecka: +25% National Manpower Modifier & +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Winged Hussars: +33% Cavalry Combat Ability & +10% Calvary to Infantry Ratio # Wojsko Komputowe: -10% Regiment Cost # Found the Foreign Section: +5% Discipline # Focus on Field Defense: +15% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +3 Tolerance of Heretics Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Polish countries Category:West Slavic countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Formable nations Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Elective Monarchies Category:Socialist States Category:Socialist Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Soviet Union Category:European Union Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:NATO Category:Present Day